Talk:Ebola
Nobody knows who let ebola into Nagorno-Karabakh, and nobody knows who nuked Damascus. Easy to think that the various governments in Xtime might be on the doltish side. TR 21:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Most perpetrators of acts of terrorism that I can recall from the past decade had been discovered within anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks. And these are both on much larger scales than even 9/11, you'd think it would be harder still to keep them concealed. Unless nuclear and biological weapons are just that easy to get a hold of without turning heads. The home timeline is a grim place indeed. And yes, not bothering to secure superweapons even to the point that you can make an educated guess about who stole them does qualify as doltish. Turtle Fan 22:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Though now that you mention it, I vaguely seem to recall an unidentified nuclear attack in the AoT world which the MNF left behind. That was indeed a grim world, with Birmo looking at how the War on Terror had dominated the world geopolitical stage from 2001 to 2003 and assuming it would continue to do so from 2004 to 2021 and counting. Grim, but the governments there were really not too doltish, except perhaps Indonesia's. And the PRC had the back of its navy broken in a failed attempt to conquer Taiwan, though whether their plan was fundamentally sound or flawed was not examined. That was a very minor plot point and so was the unknown nuking. I seem to remember that Algiers was the victim and that the smart money was on French covert ops. Turtle Fan 22:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I suppose I have gotten used to the idea that every attack is somehow in furtherance of Extremist Group X's goal, and so is immediately claimed by the perpetrators. We do learn that there is no shortage of suspects in the Damascus bombing, including groups and countries. :::It's a fair assumption. These are both major, major operations. At a bare minimum dozens of people would need to have been directly involved, so they would all have had to share a motive, and there would have to have been cultural institutions that produced so many people with the same specific grievances. You can't just have a few kooks cook this up like the Oklahoma City bombers or the Columbine shooters. Turtle Fan 01:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::As I read the various volumes of the series, I did wonder at times if HT was hinting that Crosstime was Up to No Good. There is a level of spectular incompetence driving CN (the fellow running the store before Our Heroes should have known the Germans were on to them), there is the ring of slave-traders in IHP, and then in DSA, a Crosstime official tells Our Hero that freedom of speech has its limits or something to that effect. It's just sort of thrown out there. :::From what I've read about XTime on here, I always had a sense that their intentions may not have been correct. Of course, you wrote most of it, so it would reflect your perspective. Turtle Fan 01:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course, the series isn't continuing, so I'm undoubtedly way off base. TR 22:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh, just shit out some Evidence! and you're golden. Turtle Fan 01:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC)